Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the separated Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He is described as being goofy, persistent, strong-hearted but unconventionally reckless, with a small history of offences in the wizarding world. He is notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter, a hard worker and Gryffindor beater, although being diagnosed with depressive psychosis; despite it being mild, it lead to erratic and worrying actions. He went on to marry Jamie Jordan, a Slytherin, and raise Leo and Letha Potter. Biography Family lineage "Everyone has heard of the Potters." ―A usual saying in the wizarding world Elliot is of English, Irish and Polish descent, both maternally and paternally. He was born into the Potter family by his father Philip Potter, a notoriously half-blood family that was once purely pureblood. James Potter I, coming from an old and wealthy pureblood family meant Harry and his children from then inherited an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility. Their family has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Through blood or not, Elliot's family comes from one with many family ties, those connecting to both the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and the Thorns. Elliot's mother, Urya Quint, came from a Muggleborn family that weren't considered to be the most wealthy. Many of the Potters speculated that Urya married Philip for reasons other than love but it was never confirmed, and Urya, before she left, seemed to show some actual love for her new family. Early life Elliot Potter was born on the 11th of August to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, members of the Fourth Generation. Elliot was said to have been born around midday and cried for hours on end. He had no christening but there was a small event to celebrate with family members invited. Elliot grew up in a family of considerable wealth, all originating from The Potters, but by choice Philip, Urya and their son grew up on Krims Way. Krims was a small wizarding street notorious for noise level and havoc, being somewhat compared to most Muggle neighbourhoods. It became common that most people would disapprove of the area, calling it 'the wrong side of the tracks', but with it being a wizarding home Elliot knew and briefly communicated to a few of his fellow Hogwarts students then. ]] Elliot's mother, Urya, wasn't particularly liked among Philip's family for many of the things she did. Upon her teenage years, Urya was diagnosed with and mild depression. Even after giving birth she often refused to take medication, leading to several extremely shocking and risky actions as a sum. Philip often expressed to Urya how dangerous she thought she was being, but he was half blinded with much he thought she could change, so he didn't always try to stop her. One day, however, Urya walked out on the family without a divorce or a discussion. Elliot was four at the time, and he resented her for the fact. The time that Elliot did meet his mother at sixteen, he had said, "When I was a child I would lie awake counting the ways I would never be like you." The words were seemingly contradictory of how he ended up, developing the same psychosis inherited from his mother. As a child Elliot showed many similar personality traits as to how he was when older: active, goofy and obstinate. Instead of starting confrontations, he learned hockey and karate, along with practicing for a position he had longed for: beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With fifth generation being rather family-orientated, he spent a lot of time with cousins and other family. He was usually mistaken for Ember Cauldwell's younger brother rather than cousin, most probably to do with the light freckles, similar skin tone and hair colour. Even when Elliot was growing up, he tried to do so with morals: he constantly expressed the desire to work with the army or law enforcement, and even when he was in first year he would be doing work for his dad. This branched out in his third year when he earned himself a second job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Later Life "I think he's happy. I hope he's happy. God knows he deserves it."' ―Ember talking about Elliot, after adopting Leo and Nola After leaving Hogwarts, Elliot kept in contact with most people, including Jamie Wildsmith, a Slytherin Elliot had at one point been seeing (possibly secretly.) The two eventually did marry and ended up adopting two children, Leo and Nola. Elliot had always been extremely sure he would pursue a career in law enforcement or army, which he did eventually. Constant fitness, Quidditch and Dumbledore's Army made him a well-qualified person, although in the aftermath of some psychotic episodes thanks to his mental health he had lost some morals, and more importantly some of his ambition. He did spend several years working for the wizarding army until the job started to battle badly with his psychosis, so instead he worked to become an Auror. It was questioned whether or not he may have ever been truly happy with his life - his psychotic breaks came to a slow because of his medication, but he had said during his time at Hogwarts that the pills made him 'feel depressed, like life isn't worth living'. Physical Description Elliot was described as being 'the perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter', sharing a similar appearance to Ember. He was also said to somehow inherit some of his father's features, but appear to be extremely similar to his mother Urya Quint (something that at times could evoke sadness from Philip.) He had an athletic build, most probably from excessive exercise and Quidditch, along with defined features and naturally red hair. He was shorter than most until his fourth year, when (much to Ember's shock and frustration) he started to shoot up at an alarming speed and eventually grew to be 5'11 in height. Unlike most of her family, Elliot never needed glasses, and while for his first few years of Hogwarts he seemed to be small, 'puppy-eyed' as Ember described it and not very intimidating. Not that long he became unexpectedly more well-built and muscular. Jamie Jordan, Elliot's husband and very brief boyfriend during Hogwarts, once described Elliot when looking for him as "the freckles, pale skin, carrot top and bloody alien looking." Elliot had green eyes, which at times could be described as having a tinge of blue in them, ginger hair which as he got older appeared more as a flaming deep red, a strong jawline and a 'boyish, crooked smirk'. When he was younger, including first, second, third and partly fourth year, Elliot was apparently covered in freckles, including the face. However, as he got older they seemed to 'vanish' from his features, excluding his body: his legs, shoulders, chest, arms, hands, and etcetera seemed to still be covered in ginger freckles. Even so, he earned himself several nicknames among his time at Hogwarts, those including, 'carrot top', 'freckles', 'orange boy', and 'gingersnap'. He has a long scar on the palm of his left hand, and a burn on the palm of his right hand which had healed but scarred slightly (possibly having been done by Elliot himself in his fifth year.) In his fifth year, Elliot also got himself a tattoo without anyone noticing at first - a lion carrying a rifle on his upper right ribcage ("A lion? A rifle? A tattoo?!" Ember had shrieked, to which Elliot responded with a gleeful smirk, "Gryffindor and muggle army. Half-bloods, right?") The Daily Prophet usually wrote that Elliot was either always casual or active-looking (in his fifth year, several articles wrote he seemed to appear maddened or a little depressed.) He is right-handed, but knows how to 'throw a mean left hook', and for Christmas he wore a burgundy and gold jumper in the Gryffindor colours with the letter 'E' engraved on it, knitted by his grandmother. It was somewhat like tradition to receive them and Elliot never made any complaints. Personality and Traits "Where is my plaid, hoodie-wearing, wand-wielding, eyebrow raising best friend with the freckles and the puns and the biggest dreams and ambitions in this whole entire castle? Because it seems like he's gone." ―Ivory Cauldwell to Elliot during a confrontation Elliot was proven to be strong-hearted, persistent, goofy, yet ultimately reckless at times. Not only that, but at times he has been described as 'industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. No idea where he got that from. Wants to be apart of some form of army or law enforcement. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of galleons and an old Quidditch sock. Been practicing beating for the Quidditch team since a young age.' Elliot has always been described as charming and boyish, with a perpetually mischievous smirk. It was no shock that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Aside from the destructive behaviour that accompanies him as he ages, he tries his best to be the most well-adjusted and goal-orientated: work when he needs to for extra cash, lots of sport, maybe a career to do with duelling or law enforcement (Dumbledore's Army is a great start.) Still, he has a mischievous streak, with an affection for crimes and danger. He's more of a lone wolf, trying to keep private details of his life distanced from his family. He is dedicated, hard-working, hopeful, unwilling to give up on those he loves, and harmlessly eccentric with a love for humour, but also difficult to connect with. Elliot finds it hard to let things go, and he can be utterly stubborn when it comes to his decisions. But ultimately he can be very considerate, this mostly for close friend/cousin Ivory and his adopted little cousin. But the more people get to know him, what becomes evident are his trust and abandonment issues. He can be negatively secretive, self-centered and unpredictable with a need for validation. A main challenge for him is finding peace and place. While he's extremely close to family he is not particularly as well-known around Hogwarts compared to Lucky, and feels out of place on sometimes. His sense of displacement is further magnified by his sexuality, which he doesn't come out about until the early beginning of his fifth year. Elliot hopes everything he does, from Quidditch to Dumbledore's Army to the occasional havoc, will offer him some clarity over who he really is. But his decreasing mental state, including possible psychosis from his mother, is starting to set him aside. Not only this but he struggles with power and wanting to feel in control. His wanting to be in control can partially lead to some of his reckless actions, including promiscuity, and several worthless or hidden relationships (Elliot had shrugged and pulled a face when Lucky said he was 'kind of a slut'.) Elliot does not have any weird or obscure fears. Growing up on Krims Way, he desensitized many average fears, but on a more normal scale he is afraid of dependency. He doesn't want to rely on anyone to take care for him, in a similar way to how Ember feared falling apart and helplessness. He is not easily scared, but he is easily jealous, and he is trustworthy only depending on who it is. He is not necessarily considered mean, but when angered he can make a fierce fighter. Magical abilities and skills "Industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. No idea where he got that from. Wants to be apart of some form of army or law enforcement. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of galleons and an old Quidditch sock. Been practicing beating for the Quidditch team since a young age." ―Philip listing his son's talents and qualities to a doctor Elliot was seen as an ambitious, hard-working wizard who gave some lessons his most or all, regardless of whether he was doing well or not. (This was sadly a struggle once he was diagnosed with pyschosis, as he battled with loss of morals and violent pyschotic episodes.) Despite this Elliot may have been rather unsure of his magical abilities at times, struggling in being compared to his cousin Ember with immaculate grades, his cousin Ivory who mirrored said perfect grades, and a few more from his family. It would have been thought Elliot could relate to Lucky, who struggled himself with education, but Elliot stubbornly remarked that 'at least Lucky could go to sleep knowing he's star player of a match every night'. He seemed to hold the most grudge about this towards Ember, especially when someone suggested she lead Dumbledore's Army - this lead to Elliot angrily telling her 'it must feel good to have everything offered to you with a silver spoon in your mouth.' However, once Elliot lessened these feelings he proved to be a very powerful wizard in his own right, as long as he didn't let his mental health provoke him. His wand is made of pine'': "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."'' Elliot got his wand from his father, a wandmaker, who remarked the kraken beak core was most sufficient for Elliot's persona. During duelling, the core does make the wand extremely sudden and precise, hard to control and undeniably wild. *'Charms:' Elliot was rather good at this subject, receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He could cast simpler charms such as the; Levitation Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Unlocking Charm, and various others.He was also known to be able to adequately cast the Confundus, the Super-Sensory, and even the Patronus Charm by his fifth year, the last of which is noted to be advanced magic not usually taught on the Hogwarts Curriculum. His patronus took the form of a stag, like various Potter males. *'Dumbledore's Army:' Elliot was very dedicated to Dumbledore's Army, being one of first to sign up and showing up at every meeting. He expressed a desire to one day lead the group and he put fierce concentration into various forms of the things they learned during their time working. He always loved the idea of an army or duelling regardless, so he actually took the group rather seriously. Sometimes he would even go for a run when he was looking after his aunt's baby, and he confessed to having a 'lot of pent up energy'. *'Fitness:' Elliot was very focused on fitness, a big hobby of his being working out in his spare time and using it to take his mind off things. He was proud of his achievements when he was doing physical activities and he came to probably be either the fittest, or on the same level as Lucky out of the Potters in fifth generation. *'Duelling:' Elliot was more than capable in battle, relying both heavily on his wand but just as equally so on his fists. *'Caring:' When Elliot cared for someone he could be very loving, shouldering their problems almost as if they were his own. This was shown for people like Ivory or his baby cousin Kouadio. However, it could be a burden as he felt like he was 'sick of giving people his all and getting nothing in return'. It could also be a burden for psychosis, for example the time he had a psychotic episode and tried to smuggle Kouadio onto the Hogwarts Express. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. His mastery of the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Charm (spells taught during Defence Against the Dark Arts) attest to his ability to competently defend himself against Dark Magic. *'Non-verbal magic:' Elliot was talented at non-verbal magic from third year, something most people weren't necessarily aware of. One example of the time he used it was against a range of homophobic students, stunning them with his wand out of rage and then trying to physically assault them. *'Quidditch:' Elliot was exceptional at Quidditch, most people said, and he kept a lively game on edge with his powerful skills at hitting the quaffle as a Gryffindor beater. *'Flying:' Elliot was a very talented flier and proved to be good enough to join the Quidditch team. He did in fact spend a lot of his time training and loved the escape flying provided. Psychosis "I know you don't want to hear this Elliot. But you show signs of psychosis, similarly to your mother." ―Elliot receiving the news Psychosis is a mental health problem, that causes people to perceive or interpret things differently from those around them. For Urya Quint, it was brought on by her severe depression, and passed on down to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, Elliot hardly knew what was to come, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his sixth year, during the winter break when his family decided it was too much. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Someone with psychosis may also have delusions of grandeur. This is where they believe they have some imaginary power or authority. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. Offences During his time at Hogwarts Elliot committed a few troublemaking actions, not harsh enough to get him to be arrested or earn him a criminal record but harsh enough to have him be remembered by. An example was during the summer of his fourth year, where Elliot engaged in a violent fight versus other teens in the street of their neighbourhood, because of their homophobic comments and attempted shoplifting in his father's store. Most of his actions were brought on by his psychosis but his penchant for troublemaking and the occasional hell-raising was no secret. *Attempted impersonation and fraud of Lucky in order to receive his apparition license earlier *Assault/various fights *Theft *Holding wand to fellow student's neck and making ludicrous threats (psychotic episodes) *Attempting to smuggle baby cousin onto Hogwarts Express (psychotic episodes) *Attempted to steal and ride off on Hogwarts carriages with his family and friends inside (psychotic episode) Relationships Family Philip Potter "I can only see parts of me in you, you know. You're so much more of what I would have wanted to be." ―Philip to Elliot Elliot and his father shared a reasonably close father-son relationship since Urya left them both. The event seemed to tie them closer together, if they weren't already enough - their dependency grew a lot stronger on each other. Philip admitted he saw Elliot as one of the nicer things in his life and he hoped his son wouldn't turn out too much like Urya - leading to a series of disappointment from Elliot when he realized what he was becoming. During the war that plagued Hogwarts, Philip counted himself lucky to even see the next day and he feels he will go to many lengths to ensure Elliot will be okay. The two undeniably always had common ground and they talked about normal things - Quidditch, school, chores, etcetera. When Philip opened his wand store Elliot was willing to help out with or without the promise of extra money, considering it was one of the only times he really saw his father. However, it has been hinted there has always been an element of distance between Elliot and his father because Elliot has been said to be remarkably like his mother. Elliot also never came out to his father until over a dinner where he almost spoke jokingly. The exchange was very brief but Philip's relationship to Elliot stayed exactly the same. Urya Quint ""Elliot, Elliot, I'm finally happy. People like us, we can be happy. I love life and that's the most important thing, to find something to love. Maybe even someone to love, right? Who loves you back for who you are. I want that for you."" ―Urya talking to Elliot during his visit to hospital Elliot's relationship with Urya is complex, one of the things both vaguely and deeply explored. When Urya left Elliot and Philip, this lead to a feeling of indistinct resentment from Elliot towards his mother. The first time his mother returned to seem him, his reaction was devastating. He bolted from his home and from people who would understand his circumstance - his family, and he ran elsewhere. He felt he needed to escape and his escape came in the form of wandering his neighbourhood at midnight. However, the second time Urya returned, she was the one who offered Elliot advice about his sexuality. Elliot was heavily abrasive and standoffish at first but eventually he softened, growing used to her and causing some shock and confusion from Elliot's other family. It appeared that Elliot, while not forgiving her for her abandonment, allowed her into his life a bit more than his cousins. This might be due to a lack of mother figure in his life, or siblings that made him feel secure. Maybe even because his relationship with Philip was rather vague, and part of that reason is because apparently Elliot looks so much like Urya. But during the period when Urya visited for her second time and refused to take her medication, leading to her depression and psychotic episode that left her helpless and frankly disturbing by cutting up photos and claiming she heard voices, Elliot tried to help her. He begged, "please," and it truly proved that Elliot wanted his mother to be okay. He had transformed into a little boy who just wanted his mother to stop acting deluded and try to fix herself, but Urya's actions practically broke Elliot himself because he knew that wouldn't happen. Elliot truly can become vulnerable, and these moments will happen around his broken mother. Penelope Potter ""Elliot, he's a natural with children. Like a little helper. Ray of sun."" ―Penelope talking about Elliot Elliot had a good relationship with his aunt, usually mutually bonding over Kouadio and Elliot's occasional helpfulness. She was not like a mother but certainly a replacement for something of a maternal figure for him, a replacement for where Urya had not been able to fill in. Since Penelope was in fact infertile she found Elliot, being her nephew, quite the enlightening young boy. Penelope was never fond of Elliot's mother and shared the same wish that Elliot would not turn out like her. When Urya visited she made her distaste very well known by making odd comments and projecting a smug sense of attitude the moment she disappeared. In truth she wants nothing but the best for her twin brother and niece. After Elliot tried to smuggle Kouadio onto the Hogwarts Express, Penelope began to show some apprehensiveness towards him and made comments inferring that maybe Elliot's presence wasn't what was needed around the child right then. However she warmed up eventually, bringing a slight bit of relief to Elliot. Kouadio Flume "Hey, Kou." ―Elliot greeting his baby cousin Elliot was Kouadio's cousin, and despite Kouadio being adopted, he cared strongly for him exactly like a brother or to some extent even a son. Once Penelope adopted him, Elliot was rather apprehensive at first but eventually grew towards the baby and felt willing and happy to introduce the child to wizarding culture. Even aside from this, Elliot grew up knowing nothing better than trouble and confusion, and he wanted to shield Kouadio from this. On occasion he would take the child out in a stroller, walking places and probably getting a few apprehensive looks, generally confused about why on earth he was wheeling around a 'black baby.' His willingness to look after the child could sometimes be a burden, an example being the time that Elliot tried to smuggle the child onto the Hogwarts Express. After the incident he only seemed to show concern as to whether the child was doing okay. Kouadio grew up thinking of Elliot as a brother, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Scenarios like these definitely may have hinted that despite Elliot's mental state, he could have been the most maternal of the generation out of his family - Lucky and Ivory didn't know how to cope with children, Ember wasn't necessarily too fond of them: 'shouting, screaming, I think not'. Ember Cauldwell Elliot and Ember were close during their time at Hogwarts, considering their generation was extremely family orientated. On many occasions the two were often compared as siblings rather than cousins: red hair, limited freckles and the same house of Gryffindor. "Hell, even our names start with the same lettter," Elliot would observe. Ember often valued Elliot's sense of optimism and humour, as well as his ambition and bravery. When she was aghast with her new reputation as a banshee, Elliot's dry humour and casual attitude brought a breath of fresh air towards her. The two and Lucky Peltier spent a lot of time together, but Ember was happiest to see her sister Ivory found a best friend in Elliot.. When Elliot was diagnosed with inherited psychosis, Ember earned herself a lot more of a maternal response towards him, prompting him to take his medication and almost giving Elliot a taste of the motherly lifestyle he never had. Their closeness seemed to bring an elevated sense of care from Ember, even when he didn't want to be sympathized Ember always tried to be understanding. Urya Quint, Elliot's mother, left when he was four, making Ember five at the time. She did therefore have a few memories of the incidents Urya caused, especially since her family were more prone to gossiping about it. "You flushed your pills. You get that that's a full on Urya move?" Ember had said to Elliot, to which he replied, "I'm not Urya." Ivory Cauldwell Ivory was probably Elliot's best friend among his time at Hogwarts, and even after they graduated. Their relationship at first was non-existent, bonding merely over being in the same year - but halfway through first year, they became tight knit close friends: as they got older, they both realized how much they needed each other. Elliot liked having a confidant that wasn't Lucky or some random guy he had met, and Ivory liked having someone to talk to that wasn't Ember or some person that held her hand like a carer, acting like she was a naive little girl because of her ears. Although they didn't tell each other absolutely everything, their close relationship interspersed its way into everyday activities: talking, partners in subjects, being ridiculous, advice, being immature stupid teenagers who just lived. Ivory refused to judge Elliot on his sexuality, in fact probably being aware even before Elliot told her about it (she was the first one he came out to.) Elliot would sometimes be a little overprotective of Ivory, but only because the snide remarks about her ears from people in their year indefinitely pushed his buttons. Despite being in different houses there was no doubt the two had each other's backs. Among the drama, their close friend relationship was definitely healthy for the both of them. A cool innocent friendship would bring them both grounded, because most families were infamous for growing up way too fast living around magic. Lucky Peltier Lucky and Elliot, while not being best friends, had a great dynamic and considered each other to be something like brothers. The two were something of of a rag-tag duo who engaged in Quidditch together (being beater and keeper) and occasionally plotted their way through some questionable situations through their time at Hogwarts. Sitting together in the Gryffindor common room, Lucky said, "when have I ever let you down?" When Lucky found out about Elliot's impeding psychosis and his general being as a person, Lucky felt it was his duty to go around trying to 'fix' him. But soon he accepted his cousin as the exact person he had always been. The two often struggled to find common ground; for all of Elliot's passion and hard work he never got the attention and recognition the way Lucky did. Elliot resented that Lucky doesn’t vocally appreciate his accomplishments and Lucky hates the pressure that’s expected of him, especially as he tries to deal with feeling 'stupid'. Tension would occasionally build between the two, perhaps building to an uncomfortable degree that would become the sum of fights. However, during one fight there was at least something cathartic emerging - Elliot expressed the frustration he’s harboring being in Lucky's shadow. Lucky genuinely missed having Elliot as a friend rather than a fellow fighter and explained although Elliot's thoughts weren't wrong, it wasn't his fault Lucky was older, and his parents were more renowned. Despite their relatively close relationship, the honest reality was that as the two grew up, the more different their pursing directions differed to the point there was no way of pulling them back together. Lucky had at one point stated to a professor in his seventh year, “my younger cousin, Elliot - but more like a brother - was just diagnosed a basic... psycho. You know, and– and every day I’m apart, I ju– I feel so guilty, you know, that I’m not with him all the time, helping. You know, and the only reason I-I stay is, uh… You know, I can’t help. Yeah, look, ’cause I spent my whole life, uh, trying to help people, myself, my grandmother. And I feel like there’s no help for anyone…” Andromeda Mortan "No," Ember muttered, "Andie wasn't right in the head. You tell her one thing and suddenly it's like she's not there anymore. I miss her." Elliot felt contemptuous of Andromeda at first from the knowledge he learned of the war that plagued fourth generation. However, like many his eyes were usually drawn to Andromeda whether it be a picture or the girl herself whenever he saw her. Andromeda in turn wasn't too fond of him, speaking disparagingly of his responsibility and passionate attitude. She merely despised him mostly out of loyalty to her death eater background, a lifestyle of which she had developed a mildly obsessive infatuation. As such, Andromeda was scornful towards more or less anyone who challenged Andromeda or her loyalty. Regardless of his feelings, Elliot recognised Andromeda at times could be fearsome; while he hated her for her beliefs, he acknowledged she was also a "witch of prodigious skill, loss of self-awareness and no conscience." The two could not escape the family events which they would share (very, very occasionally considering the Mortans' hiding) though, in which the two would be forced to make mutual conversation. Times like these Elliot felt like he could sense some humanity in the girl, especially in the times she would discreetly, probably sarcastically, call him 'bonfire' or 'Billy Elliot'. He seemed to be affected when Andromeda died, although subtly, suggesting the two were either closer or Elliot wished they could have been. Illiana Craft "You're a lovely kid, Elliot. A good kid with a big heart with some rough times ahead of you." ― Illiana talking to Elliot Although Elliot found Illiana rather strange, he was grateful that she was a loyal character who brought some element of light sometimes. Despite them being cousins and attending several family gatherings the two didn't communicate too much beforehand. Elliot and Illiana became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army. After a lot of training and a shocking family gathering Illiana comforted Elliot over the return of Urya, telling him what was considered to be 'the blunt harsh truth' but somehow communicated warmly and comfortingly. She held Elliot's hand in the process and let him know that 'everything will turn out differently, if you make it'. Elliot occasionally defended Illiana when some students implied she was odd and not worth spending time with. Illiana tried to aid Ember in helping Elliot take his medication, looking after himself to prevent anymore psychotic episodes. The two, although their relationship was still rather vague, remained friends into adulthood despite Illiana being a few years older. In the case the two were closer Elliot might have felt like Illiana was a sister to him. Friends Other Jamie Jordan "Not everyone just gets to blurt out how they feel every minute." ―Jamie confronting Elliot Jamie was a Slytherin student two years older than Elliot, and his future partner. However, their relationship wasn't necessarily explored too much during their time at Hogwarts - them being together being more than a 'fling' than a proper relationship. Jamie at first was not friends with Elliot, being the brother of Amy Jordan (one of Elliot's enemies.) Amy persuaded Jamie and her other two brothers to come after Elliot in a violent attempt after the two had a bad altercation. Though they never succeeded, Jamie and Elliot ended up engaging in their hidden relationship. Countless times Elliot told Jamie he wanted to come out together, but Jamie angrily expressed that 'it would never happen'. Elliot declared he was a coward, and once Amy found out about their relationship she threatened to out them both - which lead to Jamie breaking up with Elliot. After a few psychotic episodes and Elliot drunkenly expressing his feelings, the two got back together very briefly out of Hogwarts, pursuing an oddly complicated relationship that left them both eventually happy with two kids. Amy Jordan Amy Jordan was a Slytherin girl in Elliot's year. She was not mentioned too many times, but she was recognised as one of Elliot's 'enemies' (or one of his few least favourite people.) Many verbal exchanges towards each other were bitter and Elliot would sometimes see her offering dirty looks or hinting she would be up to something bad in his favour. Their dislike of each other began in their third year, when Elliot sold her a Fainting Fancy (as part of his job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes) and Amy turned green for two weeks. Elliot refused to offer her a refund which lead to their mutual dislike. Said mutual dislike in fact grew when Amy lied to her three older brothers in Slytherin, telling them Elliot tried to come onto her (without any of them actually knowing he was in fact gay.) A week-long hunt pursued, with Elliot being tailed around Hogsmeade and the like - many nights he tried to get to the Gryffindor dormitory earlier than usual, and he tried to take advantage of the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Once Amy found out Elliot was gay she called her brothers off, and she remained unbeknownst to his and her older brother's hidden relationship. Once she did find out, she was angry and unkind, almost trying to attack Elliot. She threatened to out the situation, leading to Jamie and Elliot's breakup. However once they got back together outside Hogwarts Amy realised there was nothing she could do about it, and while she was bitter about it she came to terms. "This doesn't mean we're friends, Potter," Amy had said to him. Eventually they were siblings-in-law. Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Ember was originally a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father, who is the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic rock, 'maybe some recent stuff too'. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Out of his time at Hogwarts, Elliot has been tattooed, and has smoked, drank and done drugs. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, finding it calming and somehow relieving, almost ethereal. *His favourite colour is green. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Tumblr nhkvxvWxoI1tuehrqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhm4821kAO1qfoe0po2 r1 500.png Tumblr nypgtrwYyF1uzec2to6 250.gif Tumblr nn5zp4nZvR1raxjjso1 r5 250.gif Tumblr njv27srrBn1raxjjso6 250.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao6 250.gif Tumblr nmedanmKVD1s0hzsvo4 250.gif Tumblr nirmj2FWXb1siqc38o1 500.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao5 250.gif Tumblr nhtba7Zkh11s1wocro1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ny4xklNCxv1uzec2to1 500.gif Tumblr_nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4_r1_250.gif 408 5 3410410 01 444x250.jpg 8hUD-mw1 400x400.png Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno10 250.gif Tumblr nt9btfRqUn1snwccbo6 250.gif 408 5 0 prm-vidpan2 1024x640.jpg Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo3 250.gif Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo4 250.gif Tumblr o052t33bpK1uguaowo1 500.gif Tumblr nm9ceyuL6g1u4uztno1 500.gif Lust.jpg Tumblr nl2yfcfIhY1tx9ecqo2 250.gif Cameron-monaghan-ian-gallagher-Favim.com-1923012.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo2 500.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo3 500.gif Tumblr_nlb17zrytp1si59hho1_500.gif 452957560-jpg.jpg B05c517e02774427c45fb7de3eab9b60.png Giphy.gif GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Tumblr inline nxk2wf427s1rxoktf 500 (1).gif Tumblr ln9k5q41ki1qzado8o1 500.gif Tumblr n0rt9spNKb1s3bhqso1 250.gif Tumblr n3a4itGMA51qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d9wv0AxC1qdrjxfo4 250.gif Tumblr n3a5fnwo4w1rnnrpxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo6 250.gif Tumblr n3s6bynl5F1r94b3uo6 250.gif Tumblr n5xlowiVi51qck5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nhydxgYhjk1qaib74o2 500.gif Tumblr nirusxB35T1tx9ecqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njf35xYVET1tx9ecqo9 250.gif Tumblr nkljibhPgK1u7txkwo1 500.gif Tumblr nln8s3ASIO1s0hzsvo5 250.gif Tumblr nltjw1ZdHg1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno6 250.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno7 250.gif Tumblr nslmwdwuMl1rkygeoo1 500.gif Tumblr nupaay4S221qeh606o1 400.gif Tumblr nxm2dtjUxA1t1jyw7o1 500.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr njzg1gUMoX1tuehrqo4 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr nv2y9jqW6B1usnjsbo2 250.gif Tumblr nlgy72PWdt1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr nl9oyveWoU1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ns1nznKxX91td19nro1 250.gif Tumblr nlvi0i24XN1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr ny52okDIqL1qak10ro1 500.gif Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg